Dirty Little Secret
by Electricgirl101
Summary: Nobody realizes what secret Logan and Cece are hiding from everyone... Cece/Logan songfic! Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects


**Hey guys! Here's my first song-fic! I hope you guys like it! This is inspired by _My Dirty Little Secret_ by The All-American Rejects. I love this song so much! Anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Note: I don't own this song. All rights go to The All-American Rejects, and in no way am I stealing or taking credit for this song.**

* * *

Logan Hunter was at the Grove High School gymnasium, practicing badminton with his friend Mark, who was rambling on about his relationship with his new girlfriend, Rocky. They have been dating for almost two months now, and Mark didn't want to stop talking about it. Which was fine with Logan, because there was nothing much he wanted to talk about. As the two athletes hit the birdie back and forth over the net, the subject changed.

"Hey Logan." Mark asked. "Have you got your eye on anyone?"

"No, why?" Logan asked.

"Well," Mark said, catching the birdie in his hand. "I've been dating Rocky for a while now, while you've been single the whole time. And you don't even seem to care about any of the pretty girls around the school anymore. Is there something going on with you?"

Logan couldn't help but grin a bit. But luckily, Mark didn't notice. Logan didn't want to lie to his best friend, but he had to. He made a deal. He regretted making it the second it happened, but there's no going back now.

_**Let me know that I've done wrong**_

_**When I've known this all along**_

_**I go around a time or two**_

_**Just to waste my time with you**_

"I'm just not looking for a relationship right now. That's all." Logan said, sitting down on the bench, and taking sips from his water.

"No man, there's something going on with you." Mark said, sitting down next to him.

Just then, Mark's cellphone beeped. He picked it up, quickly checked his text message, and immediately sprung up.

"I got to go! Rocky wants to have lunch at Crusty's." Mark said, picking up his racket and pulling his jacket over his shoulders. "I'll see you later, dude."

"Okay, later Mark!" Logan said, just has his friend ran out the door.

He turned and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 6:00. He decided that he should head home as well.

The boy packed up his equipment, grabs his jacket, and heads for the door. Just as he was about to leave the gym, he heard a small voice calling his name.

"Psst! Logan! Logan!"

He whirled his head around, frantically looking for another person in the room. But it looked like he was alone.

"Who's there?" He asked nervously, his voice echoing in the large room.

"It's me! I'm over here!"

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away**_

_**Find out games you don't want to play**_

Logan turned his head towards the voice. It seemed like it was coming from underneath the bleachers.

He put his stuff down, and moved in closer. Then he stared to notice a small figure crouching underneath the bleachers. And as he took a few steps closer, he recognized the figures face.

"Oh, Cece. It's just you." He said, relieved.

"Just you?" Cece repeated, a bit insulted. "That's not exactly what I expected to hear when coming to surprise my boyfriend."

Logan rolled his eyes at her. He has been dating Cece Jones for almost a month, but he can't help but sometimes be amused by all the crazy things she does.

"Cece, I told you not to come here." Logan said, now crouching down to be at her level. "If Mark, or anybody's catches us together-"

"Oh, just relax little scooter. I just came by to say hello." She said. "And besides, now we're all alone."

_**You are, the only one that needs to know**_

He grinned, and joined her underneath the bleachers. He pressed his lips against hers, as passion slowly began to form between them. Her hands wrapped around his neck, as his were placed on her waist. Soon, it went from a passionate kiss, to a make out session. They loved to kiss each other, and to be together, as all young couples do, but they can barely find the time to do either, when their friends are always around. It was especially hard for Logan. He fell in love with the free-spirited red head not long after the championship badminton match. That's what got him to apologize to her, and what started this whole "dating in secret" thing.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

_**My dirty little secret**_

As the two teens playfully tongue-wrestled with one another, Logan suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Cece asked, raising an eyebrow at this action.

"N-nothing," Logan stuttered, trying to find the right words. "It's just that, I'm tired of the secrecy. Of all the sneaking around, and having to be by ourselves for me to kiss you. I-I really want to tell them about this. About us. I hate lying to Mark, especially about big things like this."

Cece sighed. "I get what you mean. You think it's easy for me to lie about this to Rocky? My best friend since I was five? I want to tell them about us too, but we both know why we can't."

Logan nodded. He knew very well why. If their friends found out that him and Cece were dating, they would freak out. The idea of us together is pretty insane. Not to mention, Rocky and I once dated. Her reaction to this would be the worst.

_**Who has to know**_

_**When we live such fragile lives**_

_**It's the best way we survive**_

That's the reason why they decided that it would be best to date in secret. Their friends think that we still hate each other, and that neither of us have even seen each other since the badminton game.

"So when can we tell them?" Logan asked.

She looked at him sincerely, with her big, brown eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure. But we'll figure it out, I promise." She said, holding her hand up to his cheek.

_**I go around a time or two**_

_**Just to waste my time with you**_

He smiled at her, and nodded in agreement. Then, Logan's phone buzzed in his pocket. He yanked it out, and saw that he got a text from his dad, telling him to come home.

"I got to go." He said, standing up. "I'll be sure to call you later."

"You better." Cece said playfully, with a big smile across her face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, smiling back at the red head. He gave her one last kiss on the check, before he ran out from under the bleachers, and out of the building.

_**Tell me all that you've thrown away**_

_**Find out games you don't want to play**_

_**You are, the only one that needs to know**_

As he made his way to the train station, he couldn't stop smiling. He was thinking about the conversation he just had with his girlfriend.

He knew that him and Cece are meant to be together, and that he wanted to be with her. And he didn't want their friends to get in the way of than being together. So yeah, it was hard, lying about something like this to them, but they will find out some time in the future. But for now, it'll just be their little secret.

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_

_**(Dirty little secret)**_

_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**_

_**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**_

_**My dirty little secret**_

_**Who has to know**_


End file.
